Before and After
| Next = | Episode list = Season 1}} The Major Crimes Division adjusts to its new member, Amy Sykes, while investigating the murder of a fitness guru. The Victim * Chad Raber, a personal trainer who was eventually revealed to be a serial rapist. The Suspects * Jim Martino, father of Amanda Martino who Chad had raped but no one believed him as Amanda didn't want to testify because she feared for her life. * Annette Raber, wife of Chad Raber Evidence * 15-pound kettlebell used as the murder weapon. No fingerprints were found. * Video of Amanda Martino on Chad's iPad, in which she claimed Chad was the "best personal trainer anyone could have". She was forced to film the video after Chad had raped her. * Eight other videos similar to Amanda's that were backed up to the cloud but deleted from the device itself shortly after Chad's murder. Closing the Case During the initial interview of Annette Raber, wife of the victim, conducted by Capt. Raydor and Lt. Flynn, Det. Sykes went in to inform the Captain that Chad had been a suspect in a rape. Sykes told her this out loud, causing Annette to freak out and tell them that Chad wasn't a rapist and the woman who accused him was just crazy, indicating that she obviously knew of the accusation. The woman who accused Chad of rape, Amanda Martino, did not actually report the crime herself, instead her father Jim reported it. The police told Jim that they could not investigate it without Amanda's statement which she was reluctant to give as she said Chad would kill her. The LAPD's reluctance to investigate angered Jim Martino to the point of wanting to put up a banner in front of his gym saying "Chad Raber is a rapist" but Amanda didn't let him. Instead, he chose to sue him and told this to Chad, and Annette, when he visited the gym. The squad realizes that if Jim Martino was the killer, he wouldn't have deleted all the videos of Chad's other rape victims and left his daughter's on the iPad. He also wouldn't have thrown the iPad out in the dumpster behind his store if he was the killer. Thus someone was framing him and they realize that the only other person who knew that Martino would be a possible suspect in Chad's murder would be his wife. Raydor brings in the wife, purposefully having Sanchez put Martino's picture on the suspect board. Raydor tells the wife that another woman came forward claiming that Chad raped her and asks the wife to find Chad's cell phone so they can get the rest of the videos he made of his victims. They give the wife back Chad's iPad, the webcam of which they have hacked. When the wife gets to her car, they monitor her as she repeatedly tries to delete the other videos from the Cloud while Buzz restores them, proving her guilt. She is then arrested by Sanchez and Sykes trying to explain her actions. However, they have no physical evidence so DDA Hobbs considers the possibility of a deal of involuntary manslaughter with probation. After arguing among the squad, Raydor decides to go with the deal but turns it around on the wife: as they apparently make the deal, she points out how the wife tried to frame an innocent man for the killing she claims to have done because her husband was a rapist. Martino was planning on suing him for the rape and if the other victims came forward, she would be financially ruined. Raydor also points out that while the murder weapon had no fingerprints on it, everything else in the gym did, showing the wife wiped it clean and/or used gloves. Hobbs counters with an offer of manslaughter and 11 years in prison. The lawyer demands 3 years, threatening to parade the other rape victims in front of the jury, but Raydor counters with threatening to show the video of the wife erasing all of their videos like they never existed. Finally, the wife agrees to the deal and is sentenced to 11 years in prison, though she claims before the judge that it was to prevent Chad from raping any more women. Guest Cast * Susan Ward (Annette Raber) * Jenn Proske (Amanda Martino) * W. Earl Brown (Jim Martino) * Rob Brownstein (Attorney Jeb Kelly) * Lesli Margherita (Dee Dee Shaw) * Haley Webb (Dana Baker) * Amy Davidson (Allison Fisher) Recurring * Kathe Mazur (DDA Andrea Hobbs) * Ransford Doherty (Coroner's Investigator Kendall) * Steve Tom (Judge Craig Richwood) * Sonya Leslie (Cynthia, Rusty's Department of Child and Family Services caseworker) Locations Episode Notes * It's revealed that when Sharon Raydor was given command of the Major Crimes Division, she was promised a promotion from Captain to Commander. However, due to a freeze on promotions, Assistant Chief Taylor states that the job was the promotion. This results in Sharon barely outranking her detectives, a problem that is referred to throughout the series. She is eventually promoted to Commander in at the end of season 5. Goofs * When Capt. Raydor was talking with Chief Taylor about her promised promotion to Commander, Chief Taylor could be seen wearing a faulty Assistant Chief's badge. The badge had the correct rank designation, Assistant Chief, but the rank insignia was only one star rather than the correct three stars. Trivia Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 1 Category:Episodes